Rebel With Me
by redroses100
Summary: Since I'm guessing im not the only one who noticed the gaping hole between the end of First Class and the beginning of the third X-men, i thought i would make a character to patch the holes. Drama and love interests abound and i promise it's better than the description describes.
1. Chapter 1

I take a deep breath looking through the window of the bakery. The owners have long since gone to bed. But my stomach is growling too much to wait for morning. I narrow my eyes slightly and the locked window unlocks, creeping open quietly. Next I focus on the food racks. I will a loaf of bread to rise and float to me. When I have a hand on it, I levitate my meager change to the counter and then close the window.

"Impressive." I spin around frantically, almost dropping my bread. Standing there is a man of about 23, wearing a weird costume of red and black and a helmet. I cock an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" I ask sarcastically. I expect him to say something cheesy like Super Boy or Hero Man. He notices my incredulous smirk and nods slightly. A metal pole firmly cemented into the ground pulls itself out and suddenly I'm pinned to the brick wall.

"Magneto. But you can call me Erik Lensherr."

"How about I call you something much worse." He laughs.

"Quite a temper you have Parker." I grind my teeth together. Now he's really pissing me off. I don't like it when people know me and I don't know them.

"What do you want, Magneto?" I demand.

"A young girl like yourself. With those kinds of abilities, you could be of great service to me."

"Well I'm not for sale."

"I can offer you shelter and food that you don't have to steal. Let's be real here, ever since you got your powers you've not had a home or a family. Almost nine years of running. It's gotta get old Parker." I narrow my eyes, trying to see how it is that he knows me. But I come up blank. Almost like I've hit a brick wall, and not the one I'm pinned to. "You won't be able to read me Parker. What you probably observe as a dorky helmet is actually a very effective way of keeping kids like you out of my head." I'm taken aback. He has a helmet for kids like me? Does he even know what I am? I'm sure to him I must seem like a telepath. And in fact, I do have a bit. Just enough to levitate things and read minor thoughts. But I'm no telepath. Not like the great Professor X or Emma Frost. Huh. People even the government don't know about. And people I never meant to find out about.

"I'm not a telepath." I state very bluntly.

"Then you have a very funny mutation that mimics it well." He doesn't believe me. I scowl and close my eyes. Moments later his little hat is on the ground glowing red. It melts in on itself and Magneto is gaping at it.

"You'll have to get another one made up Erik Lensherr." He looks at me with a mix of anger, surprise, and pride in his eyes.

"Maybe we should start over. I'm Erik Lensherr. I have a proposition. One that could give you a purpose as well as a home. I would be honored if you would fight with me to help the others of our kind." He says calmly. I look at him a moment. While we did get off to a bad start, he does seem to have cool powers, and he's not bad looking. I nod my head slightly. The metal bar drops instantly and Erik swoops to pick up the bread. "It's a little spoiled now. But I have some lovely food back in my base of operations. Would you like to come with me?" he asks politely.

"Sounds wonderful Erik." I say in my most well practiced monotone voice.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't help but wonder what I've gotten myself into as Erik leads me into a well hidden base of operations. I'm immediately greeted by a blue girl.

"Parker it's good to finally meet you! Emma's been talking about you for the past couple weeks. She says you're even more powerful than Erik!" she exclaims. "Oh, I'm Mystique. I'm a shape shifter. Come on, I'll show you your room." She adds, not giving me a minute to breathe in between. She grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall excitedly. I look back to see Erik smirking slightly at the girls giddy attitude.

"I decorated your room according to the things that Emma says you like. You can of course change it, as no one can know better what a person likes than that person. Your room is right next to mine. Oh and Angel and Emma. I'm so glad you came because we were sorta out-numbered by boys." She keeps rambling on about things that I can't quite follow. She doesn't appear to notice my quizzical expression though because she just keeps going on, talking about people I apparently should know about, and plan for world domination or something like that.

"Uh, Mystique. I'm a little confused." I finally manage to interrupt.

"Bout what?" she asks. We've stopped in front of a big cherry wood door.

"Uh…everything?" I say unsurely. She laughs lightly.

"Oh that's okay. Emma will fill you in. she's better at explaining things to people. This is it, do you wanna go in?" she smiles. I take a deep breath and open the door slowly. The room inside is…fantastic! The walls are a deep red, my favorite color, and the plush soft rug is bright white. There's a black painted four post bed in the left corner and an entertainment system that would make Steve Jobs drool.

"Wow." Is the only thing I can say.

"Good, you like it." I turn at the new voice. Emma Frost. I've seen her a couple times, not in person but somehow in my mind. "I only ever got glimpses of things you liked. You're thoughts are so shifty." She says sweetly.

"You're Emma Frost." I say, dumbfounded.

"Yes. I've waited a long time to meet someone who rivals even my mutation. Erik is getting there, but you…you've already surpassed me." she smiles.

"You must be joking. How can I have a stronger mutation, I don't even know exactly what my mutation is!" I demand.

"I think I know who can help with that."

"Charles the new students are here." Charles Xavier looked up from his paperwork at his good friend Moira MacTaggert. His school had only been running for a little while, but Moira had been a big help. Even after he erased her memories she still wanted to be involved in the mutants' well-being. He smiled.

"Thank you Moira. Please get Alex and Hank and meet me in the dining hall." He smiled. She smiled back and walked away. He sighed deeply, leaning back in his wheelchair. He couldn't help the cringe that accompanied it. It had been years since the accident that left him paralyzed, but every now and then he caught a hint of the pain he felt on the beach. He didn't blame Moira for firing the shot that did it or Erik for deflecting it right into his spine. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to blame anyone.

He knew he must soon attend to the new year of children arriving, but he also had this new newspaper to worry about. Reports of Erik and Emma's little episodes had been pouring in for the last couple months. They were recruiting for their human hating army, hurting people along the way. He grieved for his friend. How could Erik do this to the humans, when he knew the sting of betrayal himself? His experiences in Germany at such a young age would cause many to simply kill themselves, but Erik was strong and had power. Unfortunately he was using that power for bad reasons.

"Hello old friend." his head snapped up from the newspaper in front of him.

"Well speak of the devil." He muttered.

"Thinking of me again? I'm touched. How are feeling?" Erik asked kindly.

"Been better. But it's you we really should talk about now." He decided to take the initiative and talk about what his old friend was doing.

"Later maybe. But I have a favor to ask Charles. A big one."

I gaze around in wonder. This mansion is huge! I didn't think things like this existed in the United States. I thought all the castles and that stuff was in Europe. Kids look at me strangely as they pass by towards a door marked DINING ROOM. Emma gives them a glare though and they hurry along. I know why they stare. Somehow my mutation changed my eyes from blue to bright red. Another oddity that makes me unsure exactly of what it is I do.

"Don't worry Parker, they're just fascinated." Emma explains.

"I've been stared at my whole life Emma. I know the difference between fascination and fear." I sigh sadly. The whirring of a machine draws our attentions towards where Erik is approaching with a man in a wheelchair. I immediately recognize him, just like I immediately recognized Emma.

"Charles Xavier! It's an honor!" I gasp in surprise. He laughs.

"Well you know my name, but I'm sad to say I don't know yours." He smiles.

"Charles this is Parker. We've come to ask you to identify her mutation." Erik explains, seeing me at a loss for words. Charles seems confused.

"Surely Emma could have identified her much faster." He points out.

"No. I've been watching her mind for months now, but I can't figure it out. Charles we need your help. She wants to know what she is, and we want to know what she is." I don't think I've ever seen Emma and Charles act this civilly. Of all the flashes I've seen of them together, they're fighting. But I also get flashes of Emma and Erik fighting and they act civilly as well.

"Of course. Miss Parker would you like to talk to my friend for a while?" He asks nodding towards the dining hall. Once inside everyone turns to look at us, including the adults at the front.

"Children, this is Professor Xavier, headmaster of the school." A woman with brown hair announces.

"Thank you Moira but we'll have to stay orientation for a little while. Children please amuse yourselves in your dorms or the rec room or outside while you wait. Hank, would you mind meeting us in your lab with Alex and Cassidy." With that he turns his chair and leads us out. I hesitantly follow. Seeing my wariness Erik takes my hand. I blush.

"A lab Charles? Is it necessary?" Erik asks.

"Hank's lab is state of the art. He does checks on every incoming student and teacher. I'm sure he'll be able to find Parker's mutation in no time. A panel of the wall slides open, making me jump slightly, but it's only an elevator. Erik can't quite hide the smile on his face.

"Would you rather take the stairs Parker?" he asks humorously.

"No." I say frowning and stepping into the little round chamber. It starts moving down as soon as the doors close.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen you before. From what I can sense right now standing beside you, Cerebro should've had no trouble picking up your mutation." Charles says conversationally as we move.

"Cerebr-what?" I ask, bewildered.

"A machine designed to find mutants. She's been under the protection of someone for a long time, I only just recently was able to see her, and it was because we were so close to her." Emma explains. Charles nods slightly, his eyes glued to me. It makes me a little uncomfortable, and obviously it makes Erik a little uncomfortable as his hold on my hand gets a little tighter. "Ugh all the hormones in this tiny elevator are making me itchy." Emma rolls her eyes, also picking up on the tension. Instantly Erik and Charles both look away from me and at the walls, anywhere but me, as if trying to prove her wrong.

Finally the elevator makes a little ding sound and the door slides open. The three from the dining room are waiting for us. A big blue monkey like guy with glasses and a lab coat is typing on a computer. A nerdy ginger is reading a magazine about some celebrity. And a blonde hotty is looking at me similar to the way the other two men were. I sigh in agitation. I don't like men looking at me.

"Hank, if you wouldn't mind." Charles states, rolling out of the elevator. The blue monkey looks up and smiles shyly.

"Of course. Welcome to my lab guys."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey fur ball." Erik smirks. Hank growls slightly.

"Parker this is Hank McCoy. He's one of the most brilliant men I've ever met. If anyone can identify your mutation, it's Hank." Charles explains.

"Yeah Beast can spot people a mile away. Knew Missy was an ice girl before she did." The ginger kid says lightheartedly.

"Cassidy can you help Alex with the CT machine?" Charles buts in.

"I'll need a sample of blood and a CT and an EEG." Hank lists. I swallow the lump in my throat. If I had known it would be this difficult to find out a girls mutation than I wouldn't have asked.

"Sure." I say halfheartedly. A machine clanks to life.

"The CT is ready Beast." Alex calls. I follow Hank and Charles over to where Cassidy and Alex are waiting. They instruct me to remove my metal and try to stay still.

"What did you mean earlier when you said she was under protection?" I can hear Charles talking to Erik and Emma even through the clanking of the machine.

"When I was looking through the few fragments I could get of her memories, I noticed they only go back to age twelve. Before that is nothing. She either didn't live until age twelve or they were wiped. And her first memories are running from cops for stealing food." Emma explains.

"Odd." Is Charles' only reply.

"if it has something to do with her mutation do you think you could figure it out?" Erik asks.

"I'm not sure. I can try." It's an awkward silence for a while, filled only with machine clanking. "You haven't come around here for a couple years Erik. And you come back with a class four mystery mutant. You've been busy." Charles jumps topics. I can't help but wonder what he means by class four.

"Well I hate to disappoint my friends." Erik says slyly.

"You could come back to the school. Help me teach them instead of turning them into human hating warriors." Charles suggests, equally sly. Before Erik can retort the machine makes a final beep and slowly moves me away from it. I gratefully jump off, a little shiver going down my spine. I don't like machines.

"Miss, this way." Alex says politely before I can even get my baring. I sit next to a table where Hank is busy preparing a needle and a couple vials. Erik walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's better if you don't watch it. Just a little pinch." He promises. I half smile, but my insides are still shaky. He's right about it being just slight. Hank is very efficient and in no time has my blood and is walking away.

"Parker, do you remember at all your childhood?" Charles asks.

"No. I remember flashes sometimes but not much. Do you think my childhood may have something to do with my mutation?" I ask curiously.

"Possibly. Would you mind if I did some gentle probing of your memory?" he asks.

"I…I suppose." I nod. He rolls away towards a chair and I sit gently.

"Why are you guys so concerned about all this anyway?" I ask.

"You're a mutant Parker. That makes you one of us and we look out for our kind." Erik says sweetly. I smile a little.

"I'm going to start probing your mind." Charles states.

"It's not like an alien probe is it?" I can't help myself. Sarcasm is really one of my best coping skills. Emma suppresses a giggle and Erik smirks.

"No, you won't feel a thing, but you may see memories you didn't know you still had." Everything is silent now, except Hank shuffling from machine to machine.

Suddenly I know how it feels to be freefalling. I see my past few months on the street in perfect clarity. All the things I had to steal, all the people I had to lie to. Further back I see a man's face yelling at me to get out, though I can't remember who the man was. A little further back is a dinner with the man and a fancy, high society woman, where I accidently used my limited telekinetic abilities to grab the salt. That was the event that led to the man yelling. But no matter how hard I try to see what was before it, Charles, and I, can't seem to get solid memories. Finally he gives up.

"Nothing. Just the family kicking her out." he sighs.

"That's as far as I got too." Emma grumbles.

"I don't understand how sixteen odd years can just vanish." Erik says, mirroring my thoughts precisely.

"It is unusual, but not unheard of." Charles nods.

"Maybe it's best I can't remember." I suppose. They all look at me. "I mean, I'm obviously better off here with your guys than there with those people." I add.

"True." Emma murmurs.

"Then all that remains is to find out your mutation." Charles states.

"Which may be a problem." It's Hank who's spoken, sounding down cast.

"I don't understand." I say, concerned.

"There's none of the usual markers in her DNA that indicate mutation. According to my tests and her blood, she shouldn't even be a mutant." He admits.

"Oh, so I'm a freak even among freaks!" they're all silent. "Not…not that you guys are freaks. It's just…" I can't really think of anything that can pardon my behavior so I just subside into silence.

"is it possible it's the machine reading her markers wrong?" Charles asks.

"No, they're working fine. I had Alex give me some of his blood and it lit up like a Christmas tree. What exactly does your mutation let you do?" Hank asks me.

"Well…I don't know. I have a little telekinesis, some telepathy. I can also influence heat and cold. Like temperature." I explain.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Hank asks.

"Yeah, just those three."

"I'll research possible complications that may make the markers invisible. I suggest you stay close by in case I need to ask you more questions though." He explains.

"Okay." I nod. He moves back to his workplace and I look between Erik and Charles.

"You can stay here as long as you want Parker." Charles says slightly.

"She's with us, remember." Erik doesn't sound really protective or snarky, but actually a little amused by the situation.

"Well you can always stay too." Charles smirks.

"Yes. We should all stay!" I suddenly know what to stay. "I mean, I can tell you guys are friends. So why not Erik?"

"Fine. We'll stay here a couple night. If that's okay with Charles and his high school crew."

"There's always a room for old friends. And allies of old friends." Charles adds the last part after a hesitant look towards Emma. I can't help but smile a little.

"I'll take Parker to a room." Alex volunteers, popping up from the background.

"Alright." Charles smirks, obviously seeing something funny in the situation. I stand and follow Alex towards the elevator. As we get on I look at the two men. Erik outstretches his hand and Charles takes it. "Good to see you old friend."

"You too professor."


	4. Chapter 4

I drum my fingers on the desk in front of me, annoyed. It's been three weeks and they still have no idea what my mutation is. I've been stuck in this school while Erik and Emma go on recruiting. With no one but Charles and Hank for company, as Alex is often off with Cassidy and Scott. I continue drumming my fingers.

"That is in fact very annoying, in case you were wondering." I look over at Charles, who is grading papers behind a desk. His eyes stay glued to the essay he's ready though I sigh and lay my head on the desk.

"I'm so bored!" I exclaim.

"Most teenagers are." He says dismissively.

"Well can't I be doing something? Going to town to shop or helping the boys with The Manor?" I plea.

"We still have no idea what it is you're capable of and so, you're asked to stay indoors in case there should be an incident."

"And by incident you mean you don't want me to blow up your school." I mumble. He sighs and looks directly at me at last.

"Parker I understand that this situation is not ideal to you. If you really want something to do, I heard Hank needs help in his lab." He supposes. I immediately shoot up and out of the door. Anything for a little excitement. I book it to the elevator and tap my foot the whole way down. Once the doors open I dramatically jump out.

"The fun has arrived! Thank you very much!" Hank looks up from his microscope at me, surprise clear on his face.

"Hello Parker." He smiles.

"Heard you need assistance." I smile and lean against the table he's bent over. He looks back into the microscope.

"As a matter of fact, could you look at this?" He scoots the machine towards me and I peep through the lens. "That's the DNA of a middle aged white man." Suddenly it goes white.

"Is it supposed to do that?" I wonder.

"No, I'm changing the slides." He can't hide the humor in his voice at my obvious sarcasm. He slides in the next one. "Now Professor Xavier's DNA." He explains.

"They look exactly the same." I murmur.

"Just watch a few seconds." I sigh but keep my eyes to the lens. "I'm adding a bit of a special chemical that isolates the differences between the Professor's DNA and the other strand light up." He explains. I see a bit of a liquid oozing over the strands, then within seconds they're lit with a vibrant purple. Tiny dots all over the strands are lit up, that I wouldn't have noticed before. But now it's oh so clear that this DNA is vastly different from the humans.

"Whoa." I murmur.

"Yeah. Now this is my DNA." He switches then and adds the fluid. The markers light up, this time in blue.

"Why different colors?" I ask.

"Every mutation is different. It alters the DNA differently. So the chemical responds to it differently. The next one is Alex's." this time the dots appear red.

"That is so trippy."

"Yeah. Now, this is yours." He explains, switching out the slides. "I'm adding the chemical." He mentions. The fluid creeps over the slide, but nothing happens. Not even a trace of light.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You obviously have a mutation. Maybe it's just not one I can identify with this chemical." He starts to babble about trying different compounds and then starts off on atoms and nuclei. Suddenly, I get an idea. If Hank is busy thinking about my DNA, maybe I can wring a few answers out of him.

"So…what happened between Erik and Charles?" I ask slyly. He looks at me, with one eyebrow raised.

"You don't know?" I shake my head. "Oh. Well, they worked together to prevent nuclear war. Erik just wanted to get back at the guy who killed his mother, Sebastian Shaw. But Charles is just a good guy. They got all of us together. Raven, Alex, Cassidy, Angel, and Darwin. And in the end, Sebastian died but Erik kind of agreed with his idea of how the world should be. That mutants were the future and the others should be axed. So he went his way with Sebastian's followers and Raven, and the rest of us came here with Charles. They haven't been in contact since then." He explains gravely.

"Wow. No one tried to get them back together?"

"Nope. But I never liked Erik." He shrugs the whole idea off and then dives back into DNA and mutations. But now I'm thinking. If they worked together once, and they were good friends, why couldn't they do it again? I mean they both just want to help mutants. Maybe that's why Erik found me and Emma couldn't figure out my mutation. So they'd have to come face to face once more.

"I gotta go Hank." I jump up, kiss his cheek slightly, and run back to the elevator. Charles is still in his office when I slide in on the waxed floor.

"Remind me to put down carpet. You're going to slip one of these days and as hilarious as it will be for me, you will not be as amused." he comments in a very monotone voice, eyes glued to a paper.

"Very funny, but is all seriousness, I know why I'm here now." He sighs a little but looks up as if to encourage me. "You and Erik need to work together again."

"I'm afraid there isn't much hope in that." He goes back to his paper.

"No, listen. There are so many mutants out there who need you. And Erik obviously has a flair for finding them. But what about the younger ones who are kicked out by their parents or not ready to be in some sort of rebellion like Erik wants. If he really cares about mutants as much as he says he does, than he'll be down with this. He finds them, you take them in. and he teaches them self-defense, while you teach them humanity so they don't kill people for not reason." He's looking at me again as I talk. "I know it sounds like a long shot. But you made a good team in preventing World War III so why couldn't you again?"

"We're different people now Parker. And we want different things."

"So? People can change their minds! Particularly the ones who don't have mind powers. I'm not saying you have to screw around in his noggin, but isn't it worth a try to help your friend to not be so angry with the world?"

"Don't you think I've tried?"

"Of course, but I also think you're mad at the world." He frowns slightly.

"Why would I be?"

"Because you can't walk. But, if you let me try something, and if you can walk again, will you at least take a shot and mending the bridge between you and Erik?" I plea. He sighs heavily and looks at me. I can tell that he's rational thinking is telling him to say no, but his curiosity is telling him, "What the hell? What bad could come of it?"

"Try what exactly?" he finally says. I grin and bounce a little in my seat.

"Just trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

I take in a deep and calming breath, eyes fixed firmly on Charles' spine. Hank helped me lay him out on the med table, and is now standing off to the side. I'm glad he's the only one here though.

"Are you sure about this Parker? I mean I've been trying for a couple of years to fix his spine and I haven't gotten anywhere. And if you have the same powers as him, why can't he just do it himself?" I murmur a little and look at Hank.

"We don't have the same power. I'm telekinetic, he's telepathic. You can't move things with your mind when you're telepathic, only read and change minds! I hate it when people don't distinguish those two." I mutter. He shrugs in defeat.

"But I mean, are you sure you can do it? It seems kinda tricky to me."

"Look he's totally zonked out, so he won't feel the pain. And I know enough about the human anatomy to know the difference between broken spine and whole spine. It's just a quick simple repair and he's walking again!"

"If it's so simple why can't I or a doctor do it?" He demands.

"Because you're a beast and doctors are only human! Now please be quiet or I will kick you out!" He mutters a bit but sits down and looks on quietly. "Thank you!" I growl. Taking another deep breath I turn back to Charles. He looks so peaceful, completely devoid of life. Oh the wonderful effects of drugs. I close my eyes and put my hand on the lower part of his back. His skin is cool and smooth, and the scar from the bullet is as evident as a crater in a landscape of ice. Instantly I can see past his skin and muscles to the damaged nerves and bones inside. I can see the problem evident.

Gently, so gently, I will the fibers of the nerves to reconnect and the bone to repair. Slowly things return to normal, pre gunshot. I'm sweaty and tired when I finally decide I've done all I can. Hopefully it works. Taking my hand off his skin is like taking two super magnets off each other. Hank rushes forward as I stumble backwards.

"What happened?" he demands, worry clear in his voice.

"Nothing, he's fine. I'm fine. I've done all I can to repair, we'll see if it works." He looks at me and then Charles and nods.

"You go get some rest. He'll be out for another hour." He says at long last. I smile and hug him.

"Thanks. I know you didn't really believe in me, but thanks for taking a chance on me." I sigh. In truth I'm feeling a little loopy. Like the drugs in Charles' system are now in me a little. And I gotta be honest, it rocks.

"Huh. Yeah, sure. You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah! Perfect! Never been better Hank! Hanky-Poo! You're so cute with your blue fur and big brainy nerdy thing you do. You're just…so cute! Like a big ol' teddy bear! You know, there's a teacher here who thinks you're the cutest thing. She's so right!" I start laughing and soon enough I'm laughing too hard to stop.

"Okay, I think I should walk you to your room." He decides, putting his arm around my waist to support me as I sway.

"Man that is some good stuff you gave him! What's the street name for that? Oh! You know what we should do? We should have a paintball war in this castle. That would be so legit! I would totally beat you!" I ramble, leaning on him.

"Yeah. Totally. Here we go, in the elevator." As it starts moving, I cling to the railing.

"Whoa! Dude this ride is so much cooler now! Did you make adjustments to it?"

"No, just to you I guess. I should've seen this coming. I mean you were literally inside of him with your mind. It's to be expected you would take something back from him." He rambles on yet again about scientific stuff.

"Shhh! You make my brain hurt Beast. Let's just chill. Let's just…" I don't know if it's the drugs or what but I grab his face and kiss him. Until he pushes me back of course.

"Look I know your drugged right now, but try to maintain." He begs.

"Come on Beast! I'm so bored with being good! I wanna have fun!"

"I assume this is one of those times where someone enters on an entirely wrong part of a conversation." I haven't even noticed that the elevator doors are open again. And Erik is standing outside of them looking at us.

"It's not what it looks like Erik. She's drugged." Hank explains quickly.

"Kinky. Why?" He asks, relieving Hank of my clingy craziness. I put my arm around him and lay my head on his shoulder, already getting the crash part of this experience.

"It's a long story but basically, we drugged Charles, she used funky powers to fix his spine, but in the process absorbed some of the drugs from him."

"Wait, wait. Be kind, rewind. She healed his spine?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me how, and right now, I wouldn't ask her either. I'm gonna go back down to check on Charles, can you take her up to her room?" Erik nods and deciding it would be the easier process, sweeps me off my feet and carries me like a baby up the stairs.

"Quite the parlor trick Parker." He mentions. I start my crazy giggling again.

"Erik! You know how hot you are? All that angst and mystery and chip-on-the-shoulder stuff is so hot!" I babble.

"Good to know I guess."

"You know what you should do! You and Charles should be buds again! He can walk; you can beat the crap outta people. You should totally work together! Be a good guy, just for a little while. Then you can be all bat crap crazy later on! Come on Erik." He chuckles slightly and I hear a door open.

"You are so stoned right now. Seriously I should be taping this."

"Whatever man you're just jealous. This stuff is good!" Another round of giggling starts up as he lays me down on my bed.

"Just try to get some rest, k." He advises.

"It's a big bed Erik. You could join me. Or you could join Charles again. Either way, make the right choice." I smirk. He looks at me, sighs and kisses my forehead.

"Good night Parker." With that he walks out.

"Parker! Hey Parker!" I mutter a little and pull a pillow over my head. "I'm not going away, wake up!" muttering a line of unmentionables, I peak at my intruder. Moira is staring at me expectantly. "Morning sunshine. Everyone's down in the lab. Hank asked me to come get you." She explains.

"Mmmhmmb bhmmmhmm." I mutter.

"Come on." She pulls me out from the covers and tows me along out the door, down the stairs and into the elevator. I vaguely remember riding down this elevator yesterday with Charles and Hank. I had some crazy idea about uniting the boys or something. The elevator stops and it feels like I've just dropped 200 feet in 2 seconds. I rub my head and flinch at the little ding the thing does. "You okay? You're acting like you have a hangover."

"I might have. I don't remember anything from before like four pm yesterday."

"That's probably a good thing." I look up at Hank, who's standing next to Erik, who's standing next to Charles, who's standing next to…

What. Charles. He's standing.

I immediately brighten and run to him.

"Holy mother of a milkmaid! What happened?" I demand.

"I could ask you the same thing. Hank said it was you who did it." He informs me. "He also said you managed to get stoned off my medicine." I blush. Oh yeah, everything's starting to come back now. I blush even deeper, afraid of what I might have done under the influence.

"Did i…did I compromise the integrity of myself or anyone else?" I ask shyly. I notice Hank and Erik glancing at each other, but then they shake their heads.

"Nope." Erik says confidently.

"Nada." Hank adds. "Anyway, Charles. How do you feel?" He changes the subject awfully fast.

"Fantastic! And Parker, I know you don't remember it, but thank you so much. For whatever you did to help me!" He hugs me and I let out a short questioning laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

I look at Erik and Charles as they read. They both seem so intent with their books, Erik's is a fiction novel while Charles' is about some boring science thing. It's driving me insane. It's been a week since Charles started walking again, apparently because of me. Yet the two still aren't working together. Of course I knew it wouldn't be that easy. But still…I could hope.

"Can we please address the giant hephelump in the room?!" I finally exclaim. Both of them look up at me, startled.

"Huh?" Erik asks.

"You guys need to start working together again! You're too good of friend to not be!" I demand. They look at each other awkwardly.

"Parker that was a long time ago. Erik went his way and I went mine. Besides, I don't think he wants to help run a school." Charles shrugs.

"I dunno. Seems like a fun way to get a migraine." Erik quips. I scowl at them.

"Come on. You were like brothers once and now, nothing. Charles, you can walk now, you can help him find the students. And Erik, this place would be good for you. A little relaxation. Call it a vacation from amassing a human hating army." It's painfully quiet for a long time. Finally Erik sighs.

"Okay. I will stay as long as Charles can walk. I don't like the guilt of watching him roll around in a chair because of me. As long as your little fix-it project is permanent, I'll help out here." He admits defeat. I grin victoriously.

"Sounds reasonable to me, though I can't force you to stay regardless. I'd be proud to have you as a fellow teacher to these kids." I smile slightly at the two men. There's a small knock at the door. Alex is there, looking slightly worried.

"Yes Alex?" Charles asks.

"Uh, there's a dude here, asking about Parker. He doesn't seem real friendly though." He explains, quietly like he's trying not to let me hear him.

"Stay here with Erik Parker. I'll see who it is." I've learned over the week that because he can now use his legs, Charles will use them at every chance he gets. He bookmarks his text and walks away with Alex.

"Who do you think it is?" I ask Erik. He shrugs.

"You're quite the minx though Parker. You don't give up until you get what you want." He smirks. I grin like he just paid me a great compliment.

"I'm stubborn, but I'm not the only one. Trust me; I just have a good feeling about you and Charles. You working together will be really good for some people. And, I get the strangest feeling that one day you'll both go to a house and meet a kid that is spectacular beyond measure. You'll thank me then." I don't know where my sudden precognitive abilities have come from, but I'll get these random feelings that generally have been coming true. Erik just nods skeptically and returns to his book.

"Parker, do you want to join us in the sitting room?" Charles is back and takes my hand to lead me there.

"Who is it?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not sure." He admits. And that is more startling than anything. At the door to the sitting room I hesitate. What is this about?

"Parker." A voice calls from inside. I hesitantly walk forward. Inside is a boy my age, my height, my hair color, my skin color, my same eyes look back at me. He grins and moves to hug me, but I cringe back. "Parker it's me, Peter." I crinkle my eyebrows to show my confusion. Erik appears behind me and puts his arm around me.

"Well, this is awkward." There's no mistaking the protective growl Peter emits when Erik puts his arm around me.

"Parker, I'm your brother. They told me you might not remember me, but I thought they'd be wrong." He takes another step forward, but this time I don't recoil.

"Brother? I have a brother?" I wonder.

"Yes. Our parents banished us a couple years ago. They sent me away first, because I used my mutation in public. And then, when they found out you had a mutation too, they sent you away. I was waiting for you. We all were." He explains.

"We?" Erik sounds suspicious.

"Our true family. The ones that took me in, then you. But…there was a day when you fell. No one could find you, you had run off. Our father, Jonah, predicted you probably lost your memory and got scared."

"How did I fall?"

"Let me back up. Jonah is a morpher. He takes in as many runaway and rescue mutants as he can. We all live together in a dead mall a few countries away from here. We use our mutations to get food and stay alive. It's one big family community. But, there was a mutant you did not get along with. Zak. He can manipulate darkness and he had a huge crush on you, which you did not return. You fought, you fell, and he used his power to put a darkness over your mind so you wouldn't remember how much you disliked him. Unfortunately you also didn't remember your family or your home, and you ran away." As he's telling me, memories rush back to me like wildfire. Jonah, morphing into an owl to tell me that Peter sent him. Arriving at the mall, and being greeted by my brother and his new friends. And Zak.

"I…I can't believe I wouldn't remember you Peter!" I exclaim and rush forward to hug him. He sighs in relief, hugging me tight.

"It's okay. Shh. It's okay. I'll help you remember. We all will. It's time we go home." he pleas. I nod slightly.

"Parker…you're welcome to visit whenever you want." Charles says sadly. I turn to look at the two of them. Erik, who found me on the streets and asked me to join his family. Charles, who looked after me like a student and a friend. And now, they're working together again. That's all I wanted for them.

"I will."

EPILOGUE

It was thirty years later that Charles and Erik stepped out of a car and together walked into the house of Jean Gray. Shortly after, Peter and Parker were killed by humans who were afraid of their mutations. Charles's spine once more collapsed and he was bound for a wheelchair again. No other telepath could heal him. And Erik returned to building his brotherhood of mutants, enraged that the girl he treated as a little sister was killed by Homo sapiens. I hope you like how I filled up the holes in the stories.


End file.
